Naruto: La Renaissance du Clan Senju
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto abandonné par sa mère débloquera son héritage et apportera à l'aide de ceci une nouvelle ère. L'ère de Naruto Senju Sarutobi, héritier des Hokage. Mokuton !Naruto Suiton !Naruto Hiraishin !Naruto Sensei !Hiruzen Puissant !Naruto NarutoxHanabi ( Hanabi prendra la place de Hinata et celle-ci celle de Hanabi )
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto : La Renaissance du Clan Senju**_

 _Genre : Action, Aventure, Drame, Amitié, Romance_

 _Description : Naruto abandonné par sa mère débloquera son héritage et apportera à l'aide de ceci une nouvelle ère. L'ère de Naruto Senju Sarutobi, héritier des Hokage. Il aura des moments difficiles, mais à l'aide de ses précieuses personnes, il passera à travers de ces temps durs. Son sang, amènera la volonté du feu à son paroxysme. Son charisme unifiera un village cassé par le temps. Sa puissance sera respectée dans le monde entier. Son amour pour la paix sera le déclenchement d'une révolution. Il est Naruto, celui qui fera renaitre le clan Senju._

 _Mokuton !Naruto Suiton !Naruto Hiraishin !Naruto Sensei !Hiruzen_

 _Puissant !Naruto_

 _NarutoxHanabi ( Hanabi prendra la place de Hinata et celle-ci celle de Hanabi )_

 _Le clan Uchiha, ne sera pas anéantis. Ils auront un grand impact dans cette histoire._

 _Kushina est vivant dans cette histoire._

 _Aucun dénigrement dans cette histoire. Et cette fiction sera UA._

 _Naruto aura des traits de caractère similaire à Minato et Tobirama._

 _Naruto ne m'appartient pas. A ce bonne lecture._

 _ **Prologue**_

Naruto Uzumaki, se tenait tristement devant la sortie de l'académie. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait que sa mère vienne le chercher avec sa sœur, Natsumi. Les autres enfants étaient partis dans la joie avec leurs parents. Jamais sa mère lui souriait ou lui tenait la main. Natsumi recevait toute l'attention de sa mère. La seule chose qu'il obtenait était le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire, vivre sous un toit, avoir la nourriture et les vêtements. Pourtant lorsque ce matin sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, l'avait réveillé avec un sourire doux et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait l'inviter à son restaurent préféré après sa première journée à l'académie, il s'était habillé en vitesse et l'avait remercié dans le contentement avant de partir en vitesse à l'académie. Il était impatient de passer une bonne journée avec sa famille. Malheureusement à sa tristesse, elle n'est toujours pas venue et maintenant qu'il y pense Natsumi n'était pas venue à l'académie avec lui ce matin. Il trouvait cela bizarre, puisqu'elle voulait tant devenir un Ninja badass comme sa Kaa-chan. Un sentiment d'effroi l'avait envahi depuis, il se sentait vidé depuis quelques heures, comme si une partie de son âme l'avait quitté. Malgré cette douleur à sa petite poitrine, il attendit encore deux heures, sur la balançoire qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de l'académie. Il se balançait tristement, sachant que sa famille n'allait pas réellement venir. Quand la pluie tomba, il commença alors à se redresser pour se diriger vers sa maison.

Marchant, dans le village qui était devenu extrêmement calme depuis que les gouttes d'eau tombaient du ciel. Il entendit des chuchotements de la plupart des gens, disant des choses qu'il ne pouvait entendre, car il n'avait qu'une pensée, sa famille. Leurs mots désagréables ne lui faisaient rien. Il avait d'autres pensées. Il se demandait maintenant, pourquoi jamais sa mère ne traînait avec lui dans Konoha. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ?

Il arriva finalement devant le composé Uzumaki, qui était fermé par un sceau de sang. Sachant comment, déverrouiller la porte, il mordit son doigt pour en extraire une quantité suffisante de sang pour l'ouvrir. Mais quand il posa sa main droite sur la poignée, il reçut un violent électrochoc qui l'envoya à voler deux mètres plus loin. Se relevant dans la douleur, il ressaya encore, encore et encore une fois. Au bout de son quatrième choc dur, il regarda par les fenêtres et il remarqua que les lumières y étaient éteintes. C'est alors qu'il tapa frénétiquement contre la porte, malgré les chocs violents qu'il obtenait à chaque fois qu'il tapait. Il hurlait dans le désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Sa mère l'avait oublié.

Des larmes commençaient à tomber sur le sol humide, une tristesse infinie envahit Naruto. Son corps se réchauffait drastiquement, une puissance infinie commençait à se créer à l'intérieur de son estomac. Inconsciemment, son chakra se débloqua et commença à gripper à des hauteurs colossales pour un enfant de six ans. L'eau devenait plus dense dans l'air et des petites plantes se formèrent au-dessous de ses pieds. Une force inconnue commença à l'entourer. De manière protectrice. Comme une seconde couche, dix fois plus forte. Ainsi, Naruto tomba au sol épuisé par son effort. Il s'endormit recoquiller en boule à deux pats de sa maison. Des larmes jaillissaient malgré qu'il soit inconscient.

Deux minutes plus tard plusieurs Anbu et l'Hokage arrivèrent sur place pour voir un enfant aux cheveux de soleil coucher au sol avec les jambes repliées au torse. Ce qui les étonnait le plus par contre était les petites plantes qui l'entouraient et qu'une masse d'eau tournoyait autour de lui de manière amicale et protectrice. À leur surprise, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et tout s'effondra dans un tas. Sur ce, le Kage du village caché de la feuille se précipita vers l'enfant avec un air triste et surtout nostalgique. Il avait aussi qu'une pensé qui trottait sa tête. _« Pourquoi Kushina, Minato aurait honte de toi »_. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras ridés, il le poussa dans sa poitrine et partit vers le seul lieu qui serait bénéfique pour l'enfant, chez lui. Les Anbu laissèrent leur Hokage faire sa course rapide vers son composé. Seulement un Anbu, le suivit, celui-ci avait un masque de chien et avait des cheveux gris. C'était l'Anbu, Inu, le capitaine. Arrivé à sa résidence, le Sandaime claqua sa porte rapidement, et partit poser l'enfant sur son lit. Il dit le plus sérieusement possible à son plus fidèle Anbu.

-Kakashi, surveille le fils de Minato. Et appelle moi Weasel et Karasu.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de sortir un toki-woki.

-Weasel, Karasu, Hokage-sama vous ordonne de venir au composé Sarutobi. Venez maintenant.

Une minute plus tard deux hommes apparurent devant Inu et le Sandaime. L'un avait un masque de belette et l'autre un ressemblant à un corbeau. Ils se mirent à genoux. Celui avec le masque de belette prit la parole.

-Vous nous avez demandé, Hokage-sama ?

Hiruzen Sarutobi, hocha, la tête avant de parler sérieusement.

-Appelez tous les chefs de clan, les conseillers civils et les anciens. Dans une heure, ils doivent être présents à la salle du conseil. Disposez.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

Les deux disparurent dans un Shushin.

Le Hokage, voyant l'état de Naruto sourit tristement, mais une nouvelle flamme l'avait allumé depuis que Kushina avait décidé d'abonner l'enfant qui résidait en lieu l'âme du démon renard. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait et ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir. Il était déçu par cet aveu détestable, mais avait accepté malgré lui le rejet de l'enfant du clan Uzumaki car elle était le chef. Elle lui avait également dit qu'elle partirait dans la capitale du feu pour pouvoir s'entraîner pour asservir le Chakra Yin du Kyubi qui résidait en elle et aussi former Natsumi pour qu'elle essaye de maîtriser la partie Yang du Chakra du Kyubi.

Ne voyant plus de sympathie pour la Uzumaki après le rejet de Naruto, il avait simplement signé les documents et la jeune femme l'avait remercié et dans l'heure elle s'est précipité avec une escorte accompagnée de son étudiant, Jiraya qui également avait laissé Naruto, seul. Il avait un air de dégoût en pensant à ces deux personnes qu'il avait aimé autrefois comme des personnes précieuses pour lui. Mais maintenant voyant la peur de Naruto, de se retrouver seul, il ne pouvait plus les considérer ainsi. Ils avaient perdu tout son respect. Pour lui, ils n'étaient pas mieux que Orochimaru. Soufflant dans le dépit, il s'arrêta dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit un événement très étrange se passer sur Naruto. À son plus grand étonnement ses cheveux blonds habituels deviennent lentement blanc, comme Tobirama. Dans un flash, les deux yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent instantanément montrant que l'un de ses yeux bleus devint comme le Nindaime, rouge.

Le Sandaime, voyait la quelque chose de tout à fait exceptionnel et il pensait que c'était peut-être son sang Senju déclenché par l'émotion de perte qui avait entrainé ce changement. Après tout Minato était le petit-fils de Tobirama.

D'après Minato, sa grand-mère, une certaine Kasumi Namikaze avait rencontré Tobirama lors d'une de ses missions avant qu'il devînt Hokage. Ils s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs fois et bien sûr avaient passé plusieurs soirées ensemble. Malheureusement, son Sensei, après la Mort du Shodaime, n'avait pas pu revoir depuis Kasumi qui alors était tombé enceinte, d'un enfant, qu'elle nomma Itama, d'après l'un des frères décédés du Nindaime.

Pendant plusieurs années, elle avait attendu son retour, mais lorsqu'elle sut qu'il était mort, elle était tombée dans le chagrin. Ainsi, deux ans plus tard, elle s'était suicidée laissant seulement une lettre à son fils qui alors n'avait que quinze ans.

Il était resté non loin de Kiri, dans un village de pécheur. Là-bas, il avait rencontré une jeune femme, du clan Yuki, qui se nommait curieusement Yuki. Les deux tombèrent amoureux pour l'un dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisées. Trois ans plus tard leur premier enfant fut né, du nom de Hikari. Six ans plus tard, il fut né, mais malheureusement sa mère mourut lors de l'accouchement. Ainsi, leur père éduqua à sa fille l'art ninja et s'aperçoit rapidement qu'elle pouvait exercer le Hyoton, l'art de manipuler la glace. Minato, lui était pris en charge par son père et sa grande sœur. Pourtant, lorsque Minato, avait cinq, il vit son père sur le point de mourir après qu'il fut attaqué par un groupe de ninja d'Iwa. Sa sœur était inconsciente. Il s'était accroupi à son père qui lui disait qu'il devait partir vers Konoha pour le rendre fier et amener la gloire au clan Senju. Minato, de ce fait avait voulu devenir l'ombre de Konoha. Il était alors venu à Konoha alors que sa sœur disait qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir Ninja et qu'elle aimait sa vie dans son village.

Ainsi, Minato était venu à lui et avait raconté toute cette histoire à lui. D'ailleurs à part lui et les anciens, personne ne savait que Minato était le petit-fils de Tobirama. Même Kushina et Jiraya ne savaient cela. C'est peut-être pour cela que Minato avait maitrisé le Hiraishin aussi grandement. Peut-être que Naruto aura leur talent ? Avec ses enseignements, il pourrait devenir le plus grand des Hokage. Il sourit à cette idée. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'une autre idée traversa sa tête. Il demanda alors à Inu.

-Kakashi, apporte-moi, un dossier d'adoption, je crois que Naruto-kun mérite une vraie famille.

Le Anbu, disparut à cette demande. Cinq minutes plus tard il revint avec un dossier d'adoption. Aussitôt venu, le Sandaime prit le dossier et nota rapidement ce qu'il fallait. Dix minutes après il souffla avant de dire une dernière chose à Kakashi.

-Occupe-toi de mon petit-fils, avant que je revienne. S'il se réveille dit lui que j'arrive bientôt. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

Ainsi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, disparut dans un Shunshin classique de Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le conseil avait été appelé. Les chefs de clan et les représentants civils étaient assis en se demandant la raison de cette réunion, tandis que les anciens contemplaient le Sandaime tout en pensant de ce qui pourrait être si important de convoquer le conseil à cette heure tardif. Tout à coup, la porte du conseil fut ouverte et le Sandaime marcha dans un air grave vers son siège qui se trouvait à côté de Koharu et Homura ses anciens coéquipiers et Danzo, le troisième ancien ainsi que son rival et ami. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et observa tout le monde avec un sérieux jamais vu auparavant. Il sourit à leurs airs curieux ou confus qui planaient sur leur visage. Il toussa légèrement avant de parler.

-Je suis certain que vous devez vous demander pourquoi, je vous aie convoqué. Tout le monde hocha la tête à ce. Je vais commencer par dire que Kushina Uzumaki ainsi que sa fille Natsumi Uzumaki sont partis ce matin avec un groupe d'Anbu en plus de Jiraya vers la capitale de Hi no Kuni. Il leva la main pour obtenir le calme avant de voir Danzo demander la parole. Il acquiesça à son vieil ami, qui parla alors.

-Puis-je le demander pourquoi ? Hiruzen !

Le Sandaime dit simplement.

-Pour maitriser le Chakra du Kyubi. Des halètements massifs se firent entendre. Vous savez bien, que Kushina possède en elle le chakra Yin et que Natsumi, elle la partie Yang du renard. Ils m'ont demandé un temps de formation de six ans. Ils reviendront lorsque, les équipes genin serons décidé.

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, la salle partie dans une tumulte de conversations. Les civils pensaient que maîtriser le démon serait mieux que si, il attaque le village, donc ils sont assez contents de cela. Les shinobis étaient était très favorable à cela, car cet entraînement permettrait à augmenter les forces militaires de leur village. Et les anciens pour eux, ils étaient relativement d'accord, même s'ils avaient préféré que leurs Jinchuriki auraient été plus sûr à Konoha.

Finalement, ce fut la main de Shikaku, le chef du clan Nara qui fit calmer le débat.

Le Hokage dit.

-Pose ta question, Shikaku-san.

Celui-ci, sourit avant de dire.

-Vous n'avez pas parler de Naruto-san car d'après mon fils, il était venu à l'académie aujourd'hui. Alors je me demandais pourquoi, il était resté.

La partie shinobi était curieux, alors que le coté civil s'en foutait de cet enfant, après tout, il était le résident de l'âme du démon Renard. Il était dangereux à leur goût. Les anciens eux avaient des regards suspicieux.

Le Sandaime sourit tristement avant de sortir la bombe.

-Kushina, à abandonner Naruto, elle la bannis du clan Uzumaki.

Les civils avaient des regards compréhensibles, après tout qui pourrait aimer un démon. Les Shinobi eux étaient choqués à leurs noyaux. Une certaine Inuzuka se leva furieuse tout en tapant sans manière contre la table qui claqua fortement.

-Comment, ose-t-elle d'abandonner son propre fils. N'est-elle pas un Uzumaki, qui sont considéré comme une grande famille. Elle crache au visage de son clan. C'est honteux.

Le Sandaime la regarda avec peine. Il était bien connu pour les Inuzuka, qu'ils s'occupaient de leurs enfants comme si elles sont des bijoux précieux. Donc sa réaction est tout à fait logique, avec en plus Tsume étant une amie proche de Kushina. Sa rage brutale était tout à fait légitime.

La réaction suivante l'enragea énormément.

-Cet enfant est un démon, alors Kushina-sama est dans le droit de bannir ce monstre, il ne mérite pas de famille. Nous devons le tuer maintenant, pour finir ce que à commencer le YOND…

Un kunai qui s'est logé sans ménagement dans le cran du conseiller civil, le coupa, le tuant sur le coup. Le plus choquant, est que le Kunai à était lancé, non par Tsume, mais par le chef du clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga qui avait un regard de haine envers la personne qui venait de lancer ces mots disgracieux. Ses prochains mots firent frémir les civiles effrayes par cet acte cruel.

-Le prochain qui brise une loi ou insulte Naruto en face de moi, sera décapité. Je ne tolérais pas qu'on insulte ce jeune garçon, sans véritable raison.

Sur ce, il se remit sur son siège avec un regard sévère qui se dirigeait vers les civils qui se tortillaient dans la peur.

La salle était devenue très calme après cela. Les shinobi avaient des regards durs, les anciens étaient déçus par la tête de clan Uzumaki. Ils ne comprenaient absolument pas sa haine, envers l'enfant. Hiruzen se massait le front, il aurait dû savoir que ce genre de chose allait se passer. Maintenant regarder ce gâchis.

-Neko, nettoyez-moi cela et scelle cette ordure. Rien qu'à le voir, j'ai envie de lui cracher dessus.

L'Anbu aux cheveux violettes arriva et prit l'homme désormais mort et disparut pour le sceller. Le Sandaime reprit la parole.

-Bon maintenant, je vais continuer si vous me le permettez. Donc lorsque j'ai vu Naruto sous la pluie allongée au sol misérablement. J'ai décidé de l'adopter dans le clan Sarutobi et aussi le prendre comme mon dernier apprenti.

Sur ce, les Shinobi furent tout à fait étonnées. Hiashi et Tsume souriaient à cela. Peut-être que l'enfant aura un grand avenir maintenant. L'un d'eux se leva avec calme pour parler. Ce fut le chef du clan Uchiha et le responsable de la police de Konoha. Fugaku Uchiha. Celui-ci avait un regard contemplatif.

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est du favoritisme Hokage-sama et puis-je savoir comment vous l'avez adopté sans notre accord.

Hiruzen le regarda avec force qui rendit nerveux le Uchiha.

-Fugaku-san, sache que ce village vit sous une dictature, et en tant que chef de ce village, tout action faite par moi sera automatiquement mis en place avec ou non votre accord. Je suis le Hokage. Alors si je veux adopter quelqu'un alors je l'adopte. Est-ce compris Uchiha ?

Le Uchiha hocha béatement la tête, et s'assit sur son poste sans poser de question. Il n'allait pas aller à l'encontre de Hiruzen Sarutobi, qui s'il voulait le tuerais sans qu'il puisse cligner des yeux. Il comprit que le choix stupide de Kushina d'abandonner Naruto, le fils de Minato, l'avait rendu furieux même si, il ne montrait pas. D'ailleurs comment, cette femme pouvait cracher sur Minato aussi salement ? Mikoto fera une crise.

Le Sandaime ayant calmé Fugaku, leur expliqua alors qu'il fera quelques changements dans l'académie après avoir vu le programme faible. Ainsi, il avait demandé les suggestions des chefs de clans sous les regards calmes des civiles qui ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de la mort horrible de leur camarade. L'heure passa et finalement, tout le monde sortait un à un après avoir fait un ménage drastique du programme académique qui allait être changé la semaine prochaine. Lorsque les anciens s'apprêtaient à partir le Sandaime les stoppa.

-Danzo, Homura et Koharu, rester, j'ai à vous parler. Ça à avoir avec le jeune Naruto. Anbu, je vous en prie sortaient d'ici. Sur cette commande de dizaines de masses de chakra disparurent dans le néant montrant qu'ils étaient partis. Danzo place un sceau silencieux s'il te plaît. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête et fit comme demander.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Nous voyons un Hiruzen regarder ses amis et coéquipiers avec un petit sourire. Agacé par se calme, Danzo hurla finalement.

-Hiruzen, quel est le sens de tout cela. Allez droit au but. Je suis fatigué par votre attitude.

Celui-ci sourit. Un air nostalgique fit surface sur son visage ridé à l'étonnement de Danzo et à la curiosité de Homura et Koharu.

-Le clan Senju renaît mes amis. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux à cette déclaration.

Homura prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hiruzen. Fais-nous part de ta découverte.

Koharu, était resté figé à ses mots. Elle avait compris ce que voulait dire son coéquipier.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Oui, Koharu, Naruto-kun est bien l'arrière-petit-fils de Tobirama-sensei. Il vient de débloquer le Mokuton et il a une capacité similaire à Sensei avec la manipulation de l'eau. Il est un Senju royal. Il a le sang de trois Hokage qui coule en lui. Il sera la prochaine flamme de la future génération.

Des petites larmes de bonheur tombèrent des yeux de Koharu. Homura tomba à genoux, ne croyant pas du tout à ce que venait de dire le Sandaime. Danzo, lui était resté paralysé et à la surprise de tous tomba à genoux devant Hiruzen qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Hokage-sama, permettez-moi de contribuer à la formation de l'enfant.

Sa tête resta basse, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Le Sarutobi, le regardait avec suspicion. Il prit la parole à son tour.

-Danzo, je ne te laisserais pas transformer Naruto en une arme. Ose le toucher et je te détruirais. Son KI fut sorti furieusement sous les regards de pure rage des deux autres qui regardait Danzo avec fureur. Comment peut-il demander ça. Cet enfant. Est, l'héritage du Shodaime, Nindaime et du Yondaime. Il est l'enfant le plus important dans tout Konoha voir Hi no Kuni.

Mais à leur choque celui-ci releva sa tête pour permettre de le voir. Danzo avait un regard souriant. Un véritable sourire. Il n'avait jamais souri depuis la mort de Tobirama.

-Hiruzen, tu ne comprends pas. Cet enfant. Ne sera pas une arme. Je n'oserais jamais. Il est après tout l'héritage de Hashirama-sensei et Tobirama-sensei. Je veux simplement contribuer à l'alimenter pour devenir la légende qu'il mérite d'être. Sa place, n'est pas dans l'ombre, non, sa place, c'est dans la lumière, en tant que futur Hokage. Mes Anbu le protégeront avec ferveur. Je suis peut-être cruel mais je ne suis pas sans cœur ( pas en tout cas dans ce fic ).

Le Sandaime lâcha son KI qui flambait la chambre brutalement. Il sourit avant de partir chercher la boule spéciale créée par le Nindaime pour montrer l'enfant. Il le plaça devant les trois anciens impatients de voir le futur de Konoha.

-Permettez-moi de vous montrer les petits changements qu'à subis notre future légende. Tout le monde avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils souriaient ensemble comme un groupe d'amis depuis des lustres.

Dire que c'est un enfant qui aurait déclenché ce genre de chose. Naruto fut peut-être abandonné par sa propre mère, mais une nouvelle famille l'accueillera avec amour. Son sang changera Konoha et réanimera la volonté du feu, si estompé depuis longtemps. Elle réunira des amitiés cassées, des clans rivaux, et même civile et shinobi. Tout le monde vivra sous la nouvelle flamme. Oui, la renaissance du clan Senju, sera l'union d'un village cassé par le temps. Naruto, sera celui qui ouvrira une nouvelle ère. L'ère de Naruto Senju Sarutobi, l'héritier des Hokage.

 _ **Fin de Prologue**_

Alors c'était comment ? Avis !

Naruto sera badas comme dans toutes mes histoires. ( D'ailleurs ne demandez pas quand je vais publier les autres car je n'ai pas forcément le temps ( et l'envie ), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je publierai le plus rapidement possible ( du moins de ce que j'espère ))

J'espère que vous avez remarquez la petite touche avec le clan Yuki. (J'espère que vous avez deviné).

En tout cas. A la prochaine. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

Kazushi Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto : La Renaissance du Clan Senju**_

 _Genre : Action, Aventure, Drame, Amitié, Romance_

 _Description : Naruto abandonné par sa mère débloquera son héritage et apportera à l'aide de ceci une nouvelle ère. L'ère de Naruto Senju Sarutobi, héritier des Hokage. Il aura des moments difficiles, mais à l'aide de ses précieuses personnes, il passera à travers de ces temps durs. Son sang, amènera la volonté du feu à son paroxysme. Son charisme unifiera un village cassé par le temps. Sa puissance sera respectée dans le monde entier. Son amour pour la paix sera le déclenchement d'une révolution. Il est Naruto, celui qui fera renaitre le clan Senju._

 _Mokuton !Naruto Suiton !Naruto Hiraishin !Naruto Sensei !Hiruzen_

 _Puissant !Naruto_

 _NarutoxHanabi ( Hanabi prendra la place de Hinata et celle-ci celle de Hanabi )_

 _Le clan Uchiha, ne sera pas anéantis. Ils auront un grand impact dans cette histoire._

 _Kushina est vivant dans cette histoire._

 _Aucun dénigrement dans cette histoire. Et cette fiction sera UA._

 _Naruto aura des traits de caractère similaire à Minato et Tobirama._

 _Naruto ne m'appartient pas. A ce bonne lecture._

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Dans une chambre tout à fait calme, se reposaient deux figures. L'une tout à fait minuscule dormait fermement dans un lit. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blancs et se nommait Naruto, anciennement connue comme Naruto Uzumaki. À ses cotes non, loin de lui, se reposait sur une chaise, un Anbu, ayant des cheveux gris et un masque de chien couvrant entièrement son visage. Celui-ci était Inu, l'Anbu Capitaine. En ce moment, il observait l'enfant en face de lui. Levant une de ses mains couvertes par des gants, il caressa avec douceur la tête du garçon. Avec son autre main, il enleva le masque qui couvrait son visage. Son regard visible était un regard furieux. Son Sharingan avec les trois tomoes tournait avec rage. Kakashi Hatake, était au-delà du énerver. Comment osait-elle. Cette femme. Sa main tenant le masque se contracta avec force. Le masque se brisa sous la force exercée. Elle a abandonné le fils de son Sensei, son enfant. Il voulait, lui hurler dessus. L'insulter. Comment elle pouvait cracher sur la tombe de Minato de manière aussi honteuse. Cet enfant n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi devrait-il recevoir cette haine incompréhensible. Il pouvait bien avoir l'âme du démon renard scellé en lui, mais cela lui ne donnait pas le droit de croire que ce garçon était le démon. Il n'y a qu'à voir son visage. C'est tout simplement impossible. Même sa réaction de toute l'heure devant le composé Uzumaki, en était une preuve suffisante. D'ailleurs en pensant à ce moment, quelques larmes tombèrent de ses yeux. Le pauvre enfant est passé par un tel sentiment de perte qu'il a réveiller son Kekkei Genkai. Pas n'importe lequel. Le plus grand. Le Mokuton. Le pouvoir qui permettait au Shodai Hokage de dominer le monde shinobi pendant qu'il était parmi les vivants. Un pouvoir pouvant détruire le village caché de la feuille en une fraction de seconde.

Il aurait dû savoir de la haine de Kushina. À chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto à la demande du Sandaime, il voyait un enfant en besoin maternel et paternel. Il voyait toute la négligence de la tête du clan Uzumaki. Le clan, d'après les légendes qui aimait sa famille quoiqu'il arrivât. Mais bien, ce fut la personne à laquelle on attendait le moins de faire le contraire et de briser cette légende. Maintenant voyant le gâchis qui a été créé par l'épouse de Minato, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la détester et le pire dans cela, Jiraya, le parrain de l'enfant à fait la même chose, il a abandonner Naruto. Les deux personnes les plus proches de son Sensei ont fait l'impensable. Quelle honte.

Pourtant, lorsque le Sandaime avait dit qu'il allait adopter l'enfant dans son clan. Il avait souri car il savait que Hiruzen allait tout faire pour apporter du bonheur dans la vie de Naruto. En ayant maintenant des traits de caractère du Nindaime et le pouvoir des deux premiers Hokage, le Sandaime allait énormément aimer Naruto comme son petit-fils. Puisque maintenant Naruto était l'héritage de ses Senseis.

En sachant également qu'il devrait protéger Naruto, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez fort pour pouvoir le faire seul. Il va le garder en sureté. Il va s'entraîner aussi durement que possible. Il allait devenir plus fort que Jiraya. Il sera le grand frère que le fils de son Sensei n'a jamais eu. Il allait protéger l'héritage de son Sensei, du Shodaime et Nindaime coûte que coûte. Après tout, il est la seule chose qui lui restait maintenant.

Fermant les yeux dans la détermination imparable. Il enleva le gant de l'une de ses mains, il sortit un rouleau de stockage de sa poche arrière. Mordant son pouce, en sortant une petite quantité de sang il le posa sur le rouleau et un masque de chien fut sorti qu'il remit aussitôt sur son visage.

Se mettant debout, il attendit patiemment le retour de son Hokage. Son regard continuait à contempler l'enfant dormant avec un air de conflit. Sans doute, un cauchemar. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée.

 _-Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te protégerais sur ma vie. C'est une promesse._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dans le bureau du Sandaime Hokage. Quatre individus d'un âge très avancé observaient en silence avec un immense sourire parcourant leur visage ridé, à l'aide d'une boule en cristal crée par le Nindaime Hokage, le fils du Yondaime. Ces quatre étaient Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage surnommé comme le _Kami no Shinobi_ ou encore _Le Professeur_ par ses confrères et le monde shinobis. C'était un homme qui avait vécue pendant les trois guerres shinobis. Il avait vu la douleur de perdre des êtres chers. Il était la sagesse et la force de Konoha.

Ensuite, nous avons Danzo Shimura qui est l'ami et rival éternel du Sandaime Hokage. C'était un homme, qui aidait le village de Konoha, plus que quiconque a l'aide de sa force Anbu, spéciale qu'il avait créé une trentaine d'années auparavant. Hiruzen était la lumière du village caché de la feuille comme Danzo était ses ténèbres. Il ferait tout pour protéger Konoha, et pour cela, il anéantirait même les autres villages cachés.

Finalement, les deux dernières personnes étaient les coéquipiers et conseillers de Hiruzen. Koharu et Homura. Koharu était une femme forte et pouvait encore déjouer la plupart des Jonin, son autorité était légendaire. Hamura lui en outre n'est plus dans une force capable pour participer à des conflits majeurs. Il restait tout de même un stratège hors pair capable de rivaliser avec Shikaku Nara, l'homme le plus intelligent du village caché de la feuille.

Ces quatre personnes sont des icônes d'une époque sanglante, avec des litiges successifs entre plusieurs villages cachés. Ce sont des monuments. Les puissants élèves des deux premiers Hokage. Ils connaissent la volonté du feu plus que quiconque.

En ce moment, ils ne pouvaient se détourner de Naruto. Surtout Koharu qui pouvait seulement pleurer de bonheur en voyant l'énorme ressemblance du fils de Minato avec le Nindaime Hokage. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes traits de visage. Il était sans doute l'héritage de son défunt Sensei. Elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de l'enfant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et personne ne faisait de bruit. Ils voulaient profiter du bonheur.

Le Sandaime sourit une dernière fois avant d'éteindre la boule _magique_. Il avait autre chose à faire. Il regardait avec un énorme sourire ses amis.

-Mes amis, autant qu'on peut profiter de cela. Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous avons d'autres occupations plus importantes. Donc pendant que je vais aller voir l'enfant et lui expliquer tous les nouveaux changements. Danio, je veux que tu prépares une petite escouade de tes ninjas, car je prévois le retour de Tsunade. Ils partiront avec Itachi et Kakashi. Elle devrait maintenant pouvoir revenir. Après tout, elle a encore de la famille qui l'attend. D'ailleurs, on a besoin d'elle dans le domaine médical. Se détournant de son rival. Il regarda ses vieux coéquipiers. Homura et Koharu, vous allez préparer une réunion avec le patron de l'Académie. Donnez-lui le nouveau programme. Et dites-lui également qu'il n'y a pas de cours pendant une semaine. On doit préparer le nouveau programme pour qu'il soit fonctionnel. Disposez.

Ces trois amis sourirent avec contentement et partirent faire ce qui a été ordonné par leur Kage.

Le vieil homme annula le sceau du silence et rappela ses Anbu. En moins de trois secondes douze Anbu hautement qualifiées étaient aux côtés de leur chef attendant son ordre. La voie de leur supérieur commença avec calme.

-Vous pouvez disposer pour la journée. Prenez du repos et apprécier votre petit congé avec vos familles.

Les ninjas masqués acceptèrent sans se poser de question. C'était l'ordre de leur Kage.

Lorsque les douze élites avaient disparu deux ombres sortirent de nulle part, vraisemblablement. C'était l'élite de son élite. Karasu et Weasel. Le Sarutobi, les regarda longuement avant de dire.

-Enlevez vos masques Shisui et Itachi. Ils firent comme demander. Maintenant, vous n'aurez pas de congé. Toi Shisui, tu restes ici pour surveiller le clone que je vais créer pour faire mon travail habituel jusqu'à que je sois de retour. Je dois voir Naruto. Il se tourna vers Itachi. Et toi, Itachi, prépare-toi, tu auras une mission S-classe. Je te veux de retour ici dans deux heures.

Ainsi, le Sandaime fit un clone et ensuite, il disparut simplement de la vue des deux Anbu et élites Uchiha. Itachi remit son masque et salua rapidement son ami avant de faire un Shunshin pour aller se préparer pour sa mission. Shisui resta simplement dans l'ombre tout en observant le clone faire le travail le plus dur d'un Kage. Lire et signer des documents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit en premier était le Sandaime Hokage le regarder avec un doux sourire. Derrière le Sarutobi était un Anbu ayant des cheveux gris défiant la gravité. Celui-ci se tenait droit et fièrement.

Il se demandait pourquoi, il était ici. Soudain, il s'en souvient et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. L'air devient plus humide et des petites formes de plantes se formèrent autour de la chambre. Sur les murs, le plafond et le sol. Oui. Il sait pourquoi. Il avait perdu connaissance après avoir découvert que sa famille l'avait abandonné. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il pensait. Il ne l'espérait pas bien sûr. La simple pensée à cela le rendait encore plus triste et cela se ressentait.

Son pouvoir commençait à submerger la chambre. L'air protecteur devient plus fort, mais avant que tout explosât une main chaude et confortable qui se posa sur son épaule l'arrêta net dans son élan. Il regarda celui qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule et il vit que c'était le Sandaime qui le regardait tristement et avec amour. Un amour familial. Ainsi face à ce regard, il se détendit rapidement. Il baissa sa tête dans la défaite avant de demander avec une certaine prévention.

-Est-ce que ma mère, ma abandonner ?

Le Sandaime caressa avec douceur le cure chevelu blanc de Naruto et répondit malheureusement dans l'affirmatif.

-Oui, Naruto-kun, elle t'a même banni du clan Uzumaki. Elle est partie avec ta sœur et Jiraya à la capitale du feu. Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais, oui ta famille ta laissé tomber.

Le monde de Naruto s'écroula à ses mots et son cœur se serra furieusement dans la douleur. Des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux vairons. Il se demandait maintenant que peut-être sa mère la détestait également. Il n'avait plus rien. Il était seul. La barrière protectrice le réchauffa un peu. Cela lui a permis d'essuyer ses yeux avant de poser la question qu'il avait dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait remarqué le rejet de sa mère et la haine du village envers lui.

-Pourquoi ?

Le Sandaime contempla avec malheur l'enfant. _Pauvre garçon_ Pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'il devait dire cela. D'après lui Kushina à du, expliquer à Natsumi pourquoi ils quittaient Naruto. Donc soufflant avec peine, il expliqua à Naruto toute l'histoire de la nuit de l'attaque du Kyubi et comment le Yondaime Hokage, son père avait scellé le Kyubi. L'âme de la créature qui avait littéralement joué avec le village avant que Minato puisse le sceller. Dans tout cela, il apprend que ce démon fut dompté comme une Marionnette par un seul homme et que son père avait pu le battre avant de faire de même avec le Kyubi. Ainsi après vingt minutes, Naruto était dans une profonde réflexion avant de rire de manière déplorable, bientôt cela s'est encore une fois transformé en pleurs. Le vieil homme et l'Anbu souffraient de voir le fils d'un héro dans le déni. Sur toutes les personnes, cet enfant était celui qui méritait le moins cette souffrance.

Essuyant encore une fois ses larmes. Naruto dit avec un sourire triste.

-Alors elle pense que je suis un démon comme tous les villageois. Sa tête tomba dans la défaite. Hokage-sama, est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne suis rien, juste quelque chose de jetable. Alors, maintenant, je vivrais seul sans famille. Peut-être, c'est quelque chose que je mérite, comme tout démon.

À ce mot, il regardait directement dans les yeux du Kage qui le regardait de manière désolée avant de sourire légèrement.

-Naruto-kun, tu ne seras pas seul. Je t'ai adopté dans mon clan après tout. On pouvait voir le choc profond chez Naruto. Le Sandaime continua simplement. Et tu n'es certainement pas un démon. Après tout, tu es le fils de Minato qui lui est le petit-fils du Nindaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju et tu es donc aussi lié au Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Non. Naruto. Tu es le sang le plus noble de Konoha. Et sache également que tu as une lignée.

Le garçon ne savait plus quoi penser. En moins d'un jour sa vie a changé drastiquement. Il avait connu tous les sentiments en moins de vingt-quatre heures. La dernière le réveilla dans sa transe. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait une lignée. Bon, c'est vrai qu'être lié à trois Kage, non maintenant quatre, est déjà une énorme surprise, mais savoir qu'on avait un Kekkei Genkai en plus de cela était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il balbutia avec de grands yeux.

-Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

Le Sandaime dit avec ruse.

-Naruto, quel était le Kekkei Genkai du Shodai.

-Le Mokuton ? Il cria férocement.

-Oui, Naruto-kun et en plus de cela, tu as certainement les mêmes qualités que le Nindaime avait dans la maitrise de l'eau. Tu es certainement un Senju.

Le blanc sourit un peu plus lumineusement avant de dire.

-Cela veut dire que Tsunade Senju et moi sont liées. Est-ce qu'elle m'accepterait dans le clan ? Il dit cette dernière avec espoir. Malgré qu'il soit adopté par le clan Sarutobi, il voulait, maintenant qu'il le savait, être également lié au clan Senju.

Sandaime rit un peu avant de dire le plus sérieusement possible.

-Elle t'accepterait sans hésiter. Donc ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus. Je prévois également qu'elle prenne ma place. Comme le Godaime Hokage de Konoha.

À ce Naruto le regardait avec étonnement. Il demanda doucement.

-Pourquoi, voulez-vous arrêter d'être Hokage ?

Le vieil homme s'assit au côté de l'arrière-petit-fils de son Sensei avant d'expliquer.

-Parce que premièrement, je suis trop vieux maintenant et deuxièmement, j'ai d'autres priorités. À ce Naruto voulait poser une question, mais il arrêta lorsque la main du Sandaime lui fit taire. Naruto, j'ai décidé d'être ton Sensei jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Genin et ensuite, je vais prendre définitivement ma retraite dans ma carrière ninja.

À ce le fils de Minato Namikaze, ne pouvait que hocher la tête béatement.

Leur discussion continua dans un calme fort pendant une heure avant que le Sandaime parte à son bureau pour écrire la lettre qu'il allait écrire à Tsunade pour qu'elle puisse retourner au village. Kakashi lui pendant toute cette interaction lisait simplement un livre adulte. Le Icha Icha écrite par Jiraya des Sannin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours ont passé depuis le jour ou la vie dans Konoha a pris une nouvelle voie. Cela fait également trois jours que Naruto, vivait dans le composé Sarutobi et que l'académie ninja passait par un changement draconien. Il paraissait d'après les rumeurs que ce nouveau programme était d'une qualité rare et qu'elle pourrait bien entraîner une révolution dans le monde shinobis. D'ailleurs, d'autres rumeurs passaient. La plus surprenante serait le retour de Tsunade pour prendre la place du Sandaime en tant que Hokage.

D'ailleurs en parlant de cela. En ce moment, le Sandaime regardait le message que son élève féminin lui a envoyé il y a deux jours. Il lisait avec surprise que Tsunade avait accepté sa demande de retour sans poser de question. Il sourit à la rapidité qu'Itachi, Kakashi et l'élite de Danzo sont parvenus à trouver la Senju. D'après le message, elle était furieuse envers Kushina et Jiraya. Et qu'elle était contente qu'il existe encore un autre Senju qui a en plus de cela le Kekkei Genkai du Shodai Hokage. Elle a également accepté le poste du futur Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

Il posa la lettre avant de lire celle de son autre élève à qui, il avait perdu tout sympathie. Jiraya lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à la capitale et qu'ils allaient commencer directement l'entrainement sur Natsumi. D'après l'invocateur des Crapauds, la sœur jumelle de l'enfant qu'il vient d'adopter dans clan n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur le _démon_. Il devait lire plusieurs fois cette ligne pour comprendre qu'il lisait bien ce qu'il voyait, écrit noir sur blanc. Sérieusement. Jiraya, un maître du Fuinjutsu et élève de Minato à insulter Naruto comme un de ses civiles qui ne connaissaient rien sur l'art shinobis. Etait-il stupide ? Soufflant dans la honte. Il continuait son travail en signant d'autres documents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsque Kushina et Jiraya seront de retour, ils connaîtront un enfer pas possible. Une certaine personne fera tout pour cela. D'ailleurs en parlant du diable.

Sa porte d'entrée fut brutalement arrachée. La personne qui entra était une femme blonde, ayant les cheveux mi-longs attachés par deux queues de cheval dans le dos, et deux franges plus courtes qui lui encadraient le visage. Elle avait les yeux noisette, et un Tilak en forme de losange bleu sur le front. Elle portait un pantacourt bleu, des sandales à talon, une veste verte avec le kanji _Kake_ dans le dos, et un kimono blanc noué avec une ceinture bleu, soulignant un décolleté qui laissait paraitre son opulente poitrine. Celle-ci avait un air si enragé que cela fit avaler le _Kami no Shinobi_ dans la peur absolue. Elle cria alors.

-Ou-est-il ? Je veux le voir maintenant.

Le Sandaime se leva de sa paralysie soudaine avant de dire.

-Tsunade, tu as été rapide.

Le regard de la femme ne diminua point. La petite-fille de Hashirama Senju claqua son pied contre le sol créant ainsi un petit séisme qui fit littéralement trembler tout le bâtiment administratif. Voyant cela, le Sandaime pria pour les personnes qui ont énervé Tsunade qu'ils ne la rencontreront jamais. Les Anbu cachés à l'ombre du bureau du Sandaime avaient de la sueur qui ruisselait de leur tête. Ils étaient effrayés par la Sannin, ils comprenaient maintenant, pourquoi elle était considérée comme la Kunoichi la plus puissante des Nations Élémentaires.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, Sensei, je suis déjà furieux contre Kushina et Jiraya. Alors fait simplement ce que je demande. Amène-moi, à Naruto, j'ai besoin de le voir. Tout de suite.

Le vieux Kage, qui était sans doute l'homme le plus fort encore vivant sur le continent, hocha juste la tête avant de créer un clone et demander à Tsunade de le suivre au composé Sarutobi.

Après son départ, les Anbu soufflèrent de soulagement de ne plus voir, une Tsunade furieuse. Ils ont fait une promesse. Ne jamais rendre furieuse la Kunoichi. _Jamais._

Dans le couloir, le Sandaime ne demanda même pas où se trouvait le disciple de Tsunade. La petite Shizune à du surement voulus s'éloigner le plus loin possible de son élève enragé. Pourtant, une chose, lui faisait sourire. La petite-fille du Shodai, se préoccupait réellement de Naruto. Un bon présage se présentait. En y pensant, avec la blonde plantureuse de retour, Konoha connaitra un changement formidable. Le village allait peut-être redevenir ce qu'il représentait dans son temps de gloire. La volonté du feu ? Naruto sera celui qui le ramènera à son paroxysme. Son nouveau et dernier élève allait être celui dont sa volonté fera croire à Konoha un avenir flamboyant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Fin du chapitre 1. Assez court mais je pense qu'il convient bien. Les prochains dépasserons certainement les 5 000 mots. Je ne prévois pas d'écrire des chapitres dépassant les 10 000 mots._ _Je suis encore jeune en écriture donc j'espère que vous allez vous contenter de cela. Pour l'instant._

 _J'espère que le retour de Tsunade est favorable. Sachez bien, j'ai dit qu'il n'y aura pas de dénigrement mais ils vont recevoir leur leçon. ( Jiraya et Kushina )_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre entre Naruto et Tsunade._

 _Les changements dans l'académie seront annoncés._

 _Une scène avec Kushina, Jiraya et Natsumi sera présenté pour montrer leurs pensées. D'ailleurs il y aura régulièrement des moments ou nous allons les voir._

 _Si, vous n'avez pas compris. Cette histoire sera lente, vraiment. L'enfance de Naruto prendra plusieurs Chapitres._

 **Petite présentation des forces de nos personnages rencontrer pour l'instant.**

 **-Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sandaime Hokage.**

 **Ninjutsu : 5 Taijutsu : 5 Genjutsu : 5 Intelligence : 5 Force : 4 Vitesse : 4 Endurance : 3 Sceaux : 5 Total : 37/40**

 **-Kakashi Hatake. Anbu Capitaine**

 **Ninjutsu : 5 Taijutsu : 4 Genjutsu : 4,5 Intelligence : 5 Force : 3,5 Vitesse : 4 Endurance : 3 Sceaux : 5 Total : 34/40**

 **-Itachi Uchiha. Anbu**

 **Ninjutsu : 4 Taijutsu : 4 Genjutsu : 4 Intellience : 5 Force : 3,5 Vitesse : 4 Endurance : 3 Sceaux : 5 Total : 32,5/40**

 **-Shisui Uchiha. Anbu**

 **Ninjutsu : 5 Taijutsu : 4 Genjutsu : 4 Intelligence : 5 Force : 3,5 Vitesse : 4 Endurance : 4 Sceaux : 4 Total : 33,5/40**

 **-Danzo Shimura**

 **Ninjutsu : 4,5 Taijutsu : 4 Genjutsu : 4 Intelligence : 5 Force : 4 Vitesse : 3,5 Endurance : 3 Sceaux : 5 Total : 33/40**

 **-Koharu Utatane. Conseillère**

 **Ninjutsu : 3,5 Taijutsu : 3 Genjutsu : 3,5 Intelligence : 4 Force : 4 Vitesse : 2,5**

 **Endurance : 2,5 Sceaux : 4 Total : 27/40**

 **-Homura Mitokado. Conseiller**

 **Ninjutsu : 2,5 Taijutsu : 3 Genjutsu : 2 Intelligence : 5 Force : 3 Vitesse : 2,5 Endurance : 1,5 Sceaux : 3 Total : 22,5/40**

 **-Tsunade Senju. Sannin**

 **Ninjutsu : 4 Taijutsu : 5 Genjutsu : 4 Intelligence : 5 Force : 5 Vitesse : 4 Endurance : 4 Sceaux : 5 Total : 36/40**

 **Classement des Niveau Ninja :**

 **-D classe : 0 à 9,5**

 **-C classe : 10 à 19,5**

 **-B Classe : 20 à 26,5**

 **-A Classe : 27 à 33,5**

 **-S Classe : 34 à 40**

 _ **Question d'âge : Itachi à 14 ans et Shisui 18 ans. Kakashi 22 ans. Naruto lui à 6 ans.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto : La Renaissance du Clan Senju**_

 _Genre : Action, Aventure, Drame, Amitié, Romance_

 _Description : Naruto abandonné par sa mère débloquera son héritage et apportera à l'aide de ceci une nouvelle ère. L'ère de Naruto Senju Sarutobi, héritier des Hokage. Il aura des moments difficiles, mais à l'aide de ses précieuses personnes, il passera à travers de ces temps durs. Son sang, amènera la volonté du feu à son paroxysme. Son charisme unifiera un village cassé par le temps. Sa puissance sera respectée dans le monde entier. Son amour pour la paix sera le déclenchement d'une révolution. Il est Naruto, celui qui fera renaitre le clan Senju._

 _Mokuton !Naruto Suiton !Naruto Hiraishin !Naruto Sensei !Hiruzen_

 _Puissant !Naruto_

 _NarutoxHanabi ( Hanabi prendra la place de Hinata et celle-ci celle de Hanabi )_

 _Le clan Uchiha, ne sera pas anéantis. Ils auront un grand impact dans cette histoire._

 _Kushina est vivant dans cette histoire._

 _Aucun dénigrement dans cette histoire. Et cette fiction sera UA._

 _Naruto aura des traits de caractère similaire à Minato et Tobirama._

 _Naruto ne m'appartient pas. A ce bonne lecture._

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Le temps dans Konoha était superbe. Le soleil brillait dans une bonne humeur. Les enfants jouaient dans la joie et le rire. Les marchands travaillaient avec de grands sourires. Les restaurants étaient blindés. Les Shinobis. De Genin à Anbu. Faisaient chacun le travail ou la mission à laquelle ils étaient attribué. Nous pouvions dire que c'était une journée habituelle dans le village caché de la feuille. Enfin presque.

Dans une certaine rue, remplie de civils y marchaient deux légendes. L'une était Tsunade Senju, la petite-fille de Hashirama Senju, le Shodai Hokage et le fondateur du village caché de la feuille Konohagakure no Sato. Et l'autre individu, était le Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur ses deux figures puissantes. Certaines personnes pas effrayées par la rage furibonde de la Sannin, les saluèrent avec respect. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'ils recevaient était un regard fou d'une femme colérique et un air désolé d'un vieil homme trainé par la plus grande Kunoichi du monde Shinobis.

Le Sandaime, essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son élève furieuse. Pourtant, il ne disait rien, car il comprenait sa réaction. Elle doit également savoir que l'abandon par Kushina était très mauvais à la santé du jeune garçon. Elle y va certainement pour le réconforter et lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'elle sera à ses côtés malgré qu'il ait l'âme du démon renard scellé à l'intérieur de son corps.

Plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent en face du composé du clan Sarutobi. Le Sandaime ne comprenant pas cet arrêt brusque. Se rapprochant de la Sannin qui s'est figée devant le composé. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'il vit son visage, il vit un air de conflit comme si elle appréhender la rencontre avec le dernier membre de son clan. Voulant savoir pourquoi, elle hésitait de bouger et voir l'héritier du Mokuton, il demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Tsunade ?

Celle-ci le regarda avec quelques larmes. Elle avait clairement peur de quelque chose. Mais de quoi, aurait-elle peur. Elle expliqua donc.

-S'il ne m'accepte pas, Sensei ? Tu penses réellement qu'il aurait confiance en moi après la trahison de Kushina envers lui.

À ce le _Kami no Shinobi_ sourit un peu avant d'ajouter avec douceur.

-Oh Tsunade-chan, ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus, il sera ravi d'avoir de la famille qui l'accepte et je me fais aucun souci avec toi. Tu seras une bonne personne.

La blonde se détendit avant de prendre son courage en main et marcher vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvra avec calme.

Le vieil Kage, la suivit simplement avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Après avoir demandé à plusieurs membres du clan où se trouvait l'enfant du Yondaime Hokage, ils marchaient avec lenteur vers le Jardin du clan qui se trouvait à l'arrière du composé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu, ils virent avec étonnement que l'enfant jouait avec l'eau d'un petit lac. Il faisait tournoyé tout le liquide autour de lui avec un sourire de bonheur. Cela était suffisant pour apporter des petites larmes aux yeux de la petite-fille du premier Hokage de Konoha. Même le vieil Sarutobi ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Cette image ressemblait tant à l'une ou le Nindaime s'amusait à jouer avec l'eau. C'était l'un des rares moments que le frère de Hashirama sourirait légèrement. C'était également comme-cela qu'il est parti combattre Kinkaku et Ginkaku, les terribles frères démons de Kumo. Ce jour, il avait littéralement créé un Tsunamis de cinquante mètres. Ce jour Tobirama l'avait annoncé comme le Sandaime Hokage, car il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas contre les deux monstres qu'il combattrait avec le grand nombre de blessures qu'il avait reçu par d'autres Kumo-nin auparavant.

Tsunade marcha dans un silence religieux vers le dernier membre de sa famille. Son cœur battait dans une cacophonie déchainée. Elle était terriblement tremblante. Elle voulait tant le serrer que ça en devenait douloureux que constater que la distance qui les séparait était encore si loin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à moins de trois mètres du blanc, celui-ci s'arrêta dans la manœuvre fabuleuse sur l'un des cinq éléments primaires. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir qui se trouvait derrière lui. Là, il vit une femme blonde ayant une énorme poitrine. Il reconnut rapidement la personne. Il reposa avec tranquillité l'eau, qui se trouvait à virevolter à l'air libre, dans le lac. Ayant fini cela, il regarda avec un petit sourire Tsunade. Son sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il fut étouffé dans les seins de la Sannin qui lui faisait le plus féroce des câlins. Celle-ci pouvait que pleurer dans le bonheur. Le garçon ressemblait tant à Minato et Tobirama. Ses cheveux blancs étaient si familiers qu'elle se noyait dans. Les yeux vairons. L'une de couleur bleu azur et l'autre rouge. Le visage de Minato. Le garçon était le parfaite mélange des deux hommes. Quand elle remarqua que la couleur du visage du arrière-petit-fils de Tobirama Senju commença à tourner au bleu, elle le relâcha rapidement pour ne pas le tuer. Par contre, elle gardait toujours le garçon dans ses bras. Tout en tombant sur les fesses la Kunoichi surpuissante caressa les doux cheveux de Naruto avec amour. Le garçon se relâcha complètement avant de serrer la femme en retour avec force. Le garçon chuchotait entre sanglots plusieurs remerciements pour l'avoir si rapidement accepté. La Sannin en retour lui dit simplement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je serais désormais avec toi. Considère-moi comme la mère que tu n'as jamais eue. Je t'aimerais plus que quiconque. Sois en sûr.

Le garçon renifla encore plus fort tout en serrant avec plus de force la femme qui rit à l'enfant. Quel garçon attachant. Comment Kushina pouvait le détester, juste en le voyant, elle, ne pouvait jamais haïr quelqu'un d'aussi mignon. Son regard se durcis un moment donné. Elle avait décidé. Lorsque cette _chienne_ reviendra avec son ancien coéquipier, ils allaient recevoir la plus grande raclé de leur histoire. Aucune excuse sera tolérée.

De loin le Sandaime fumait sa pipe avec joie en voyant deux personnes qui ont énormément souffert être déjà si proche les uns des autres. Lorsqu'il vit le regard dur de son élève féminin, il avait directement pensé à la douleur que recevrons Kushina et Jiraya à leur retour à Konoha. Ces deux idiots, ont certainement perdue le respect de la plupart des Shinobis. Il espérait que juste Natsumi sera faire le bon choix lorsqu'elle reverra son grand frère.

Soufflant un peu de fumé, il partit se détendre sur l'une des chaises de jardin qui se trouvait à proximité. Il allait certainement laisser Tsunade et Naruto dans leur moment intime.

Un certain homme masqué ayant des cheveux gris sourit en voyant cette interaction forte. Il disparut dans le néant, pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un moment. Aller voir son Sensei. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. La première chose serait de dire que son fils est protégé, maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, une certaine femme aux cheveux rousse cuisinait dans la bonne humeur tout en chantonnant un petit air joyeux. Cette femme était Kushina Uzumaki, surnommé Habanero la Sanglante par le village caché de Konoha. Celle-ci concoctait des ramen pour la cuisine du soir. Elle faisait cela pour ravir sa fille du nom de Natsumi Uzumaki, son unique enfant qui était perturbé par la non-présence du _démon_. À ce, elle arrêta son chant mélodieux et fronça les yeux dans la colère. Comment, ce _monstre_ , a pu empoisonner sa fille avec ses faux sourires. Ce _renard_ à fait croire à sa fille, qu'il était son frère. Comment, osait-il faire cela. D'abord, il tue son mari et maintenant, il voulait s'en prendre à Natsumi. Non. Tant qu'elle serait vivante, Natsumi ne se rapprochera pas de cette _chose_. Elle ferait en sorte. C'est pour cela qu'elle a éloigné sa fille le plus loin possible du _Kyubi_. Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué sa fille étant trop proche du _démon_ , elle avait rapidement demandé au Sandaime de lui offrir un certain temps pour entraîner sa fille loin du village caché de la feuille. Ce jour, elle avait également banni cette _monstruosité_ de son clan mythique. Elle ne voulait pas de cette _calomnie_ dans son clan. Donc, après avoir éloigné sa fille le plus possible de cette maudite _chose_. Elle allait inculper à Natsumi que le frère qu'elle croyait avoir, n'a jamais existé. C'est pour cela qu'elle a demandé l'aide de Jiraya, qui déteste encore plus qu'elle le _renard_. Ensemble, ils vont aider à sa fille, de la sauver de cette maladie qui la guettait. _La maladie démoniaque_. D'ailleurs, il y a deux jours quand, ils avaient commencé l'entrainement de la petite Uzumaki, elle avait ouvert son chakra, mais le plus merveilleux est qu'elle a débloquer son Kekkei Genkai. Les chaînes d'Adamantine de Scellement. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient un peu forcé. En la jetant dans un terrible Genjutsu. Dans celui-ci, son soi-disant frère, avait montré son vrai visage, celui du _démon_. C'est en voyant cela qu'elle avait littéralement explosé sur le terrain d'entrainement, son pouvoir familial. Ainsi, ils avaient commencé le début de son entraînement de manière encore plus intense. La jeune, avait accepté à leur surprise avec beaucoup de conviction. Ils pensèrent qu'elle voulait tuer le _Kyubi_ qui avait pris son frère, loin d'elle. Kushina sourit avec force en pensant comment sa fille allait tuer le _démon_ qui avait pris possession du corps de son fils.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsque deux individus entrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Hôtel. Ces deux personnes étaient Jiraya des Sannin, un homme de très grande taille, aux longs cheveux blancs. Il ne portait pas le bandeau traditionnel des ninjas, mais possèdait à la place un bandeau frontal avec le kanji abura. Une ligne rouge descendait de chacun de ses yeux à la façon d'une larme et il avait une verrue sur le côté de son nez. Il portait une veste rougeâtre, placée au-dessus d'une robe vert kaki. Il portait des getas. Derrière lui, se reposait un rouleau d'invocation.

À ses cotes se tenait une Natsumi Uzumaki qui avait l'air épuisé, mais un petit sourire ornait son joli visage rond. Celle-ci avait des cheveux roux et des yeux violets tout comme sa mère. Elle portait une veste orange et un short également orange avec une ceinture noir l'entourant. Elle possédait aussi des sandales noires.

Les deux personnages se posèrent chacun sur l'une des trois chaises qui étaient placées dans la cuisine à côté de la table à manger. Jiraya regardait avec fierté Natsumi. La petite fille en occurrence s'étira un peu ses muscles souffrant de douleur. Kushina sourit à sa fille, avant de poser un bol chaud de ramen au miso à qui la petite de six ans s'empressa à manger avec fulgurance.

Ils mangèrent ainsi dans un silence absolu jusqu'à ce que Natsumi s'arrêtât à son sixième bol. Elle prit un verre d'eau et avala le tout en un trait. Kushina voyant sa fille terminer son repas demanda.

-Alors, Natsumi-chan, comment s'est déroulé ton entraînement. Est-ce que tu as fait des efforts pour améliorer ta condition physique.

La petite hocha simplement la tête dans l'affirmatif. Voulant une réponse plus claire la matriarche du clan Uzumaki commença à poser une autre question, mais ce fut Jiraya, qui comprenant que la jeune fille était épuisée de sa journée, expliqua la formation de Natsumi.

Pendant l'explication, la petite rousse, s'était échappé pour aller se coucher dans son lit. Allongé sur le dos avec la couverture fermement ajusté sur son corps minuscule, elle renifla tristement avant de gagner un regard déterminé. Elle pensa à son frère.

 _-Je reviendrais bientôt et je te libérerais du Kyubi. C'est une promesse de vie. Naruto-nii._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devant l'Académie se tenaient plusieurs enfants avec leur parent à leurs côtés. Chacun d'eux attendaient l'initialisation du nouveau programme qui sera lancé dans quelques instants. Plusieurs héritiers de clans attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du Hokage avec les chefs de clans. Parmi eux étaient. Les héritiers du clan Uchiha et Hyuga. Celui du clan Uchiha était un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs brillant d'excitation. C'était Sasuke Uchiha, le plus jeune enfant du chef du clan Uchiha. À ses cotes, trois personnes se tenaient. Itachi Uchiha, son frère et le prodige du clan Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha sa mère aimante et matriarche du clan Uchiha et son père ainsi que chef du clan, Fugaku Uchiha.

Non, loin était l'héritière Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, une brune qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille de deux ans qui dormait paisiblement, c'était sa petite sœur, Hinata Hyuga. À ses cotes se tenaient ses deux parents. Sa mère Hitomi Hyuga et son père Hiashi Hyuga.

D'autres chefs de clans étaient présents avec leurs enfants. Ceux du clan Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame.

Il y avait également la présence de plusieurs civils qui eux aussi étaient très impatients de connaitre ce nouveau programme à qui ils ont entendus le plus grand des biens depuis toute la semaine.

Pourtant personne à du remarquer, loin d'eux, assis sur un banc, deux personnes. Une femme blonde et un garçon aux cheveux blanc et les yeux vairons ayant un œil rouge et un autre bleu azur. Ces deux étaient Tsunade Senju et le nouvellement nommé Naruto Sarutobi et officieusement Naruto Senju Sarutobi. Le petit garçon était excité d'être dans sa classe et de connaitre, le nouveau programme académique.

Derrière eux, cachés de manière formidable, un Anbu, portant un masque de chien et ayant des cheveux gris les observait.

Pour le dire le moins. Tout le monde attendait l'arrivée de l'Hokage pour inaugurer cette classe.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un grand nombre de personnes apparaissent sur l'estrade crée pour l'occasion. Parmi eux, y étaient présents, Le Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, et un grand nombre de Chunin, Jonin et d'Anbu.

Tout le monde était en attente de la parole de leur chef du village. Celui-ci voyant que tout le monde l'attendait de commencer son discours. Sourit avant de dire.

-Bonjour, à vous mes concitoyens. Vous savez certainement pourquoi, je suis ici. Alors nous allons droit au but. J'ai, il y a une semaine avec l'aide de mon conseil changé le programme académique à partir de cette année qui à mon goût paraissait fébrile voir inutile. Plusieurs civils se cachèrent de honte. C'était ceux qui avaient érigé ce programme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les responsables furent virés et j'ai placé un nouvel personnel fait entièrement de ninja car sachez-le, ceci est une académie ninja alors aucun civil qui ne connait rien en notre art serait toléré. Les civiles n'aimant pas cela voulait répliquer, mais un regard de leur chef les fit taire.

En ayant calmé la foule, il alluma sa pipe avant de marcher en avant pour montrer sa forme imposante de Kage. Lorsque, tout le monde le vit. Sa carrure, son air de puissance, ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que cet homme était bien le ninja le puissant du village caché de la feuille. C'était bien, le _Kami no Shinobi._ Les enfants admiraient l'homme. Naruto lui sourit à la personne qui serait son sensei pour les six ans à venir.

Le Sandaime toussota un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bon, je vais énoncer le programme pour les six ans à venir. Commençons. La première et deuxième année sera la base. À la fin des deux ans, il y aura une épreuve de passage. Les arts qui seront mis en avant seront. Le Ninjutsu, le Genjutsu, le Taijutsu et le Shurikenjutsu. Vous allez apprendre également d'autres bases, comme la furtivité, le conditionnement physique et l'histoire et la géographie du monde Shinobis, la biologie et les mathématiques. Votre chakra sera développé. À la fin des deux années, vous devez pouvoir réussir un test de connaissance, avoir la moyenne dans toutes les matières. Vous devez également réussir trois jutsus de base. Comme le Henge, le Bushin et le Kawarimi. Les deux prochaines années, seront un renforcement de vos bases ainsi que l'apprentissage de vos affinités de chakra, vous devez également connaitre des bases en médicine, le fuinjutsu et le Kenjutsu. Vous allez apprendre à contrôler votre chakra. Le conditionnement physique sera alourdi. Vous allez également prendre connaissance de la vie réelle du monde ninja. À la fin des deux ans, vous aurez bien sur un autre test de passage. A laquelle vous devez montrer que vous êtes prêt pour le monde shinobis.

S'arrêtant un instant, il regarda les gens qui contemplaient de manière abasourdie leur Kage. Sauf ceux qui ont été présents lors du conseil qui souriaient. Ce programme était autre chose. Le vieil Kage continua son discours.

-Je vois que vous êtes surpris, mais laisser-moi vous surprendre encore plus mes concitoyens. Les deux dernières années seront autre chose. Ces années, tous les membres de la classe. Aurons un petit changement. D'abord. Ils auront sur les cinq jours de cours. Deux où ils seront en classe entière à continuer à renforcer leurs bases des années passées. Les trois autres jours, les enfants doivent se spécialiser. Ils auront le choix de prendre soit un ou deux spécialisations. Les choix bien sûr seront. Le Taijutsu, le Genjutsu, le Ninjutsu, le Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu et la Med-nin. Il y aura également une initialisation sur les différents détachements dans Konoha. Aussi en dernière, vous pourrez faire des missions de Rang D dans le village. C'est pour vous faire une petite idée de ce qui existe dans Konoha. Ceci, n'est pas pour vous mettre dans ces branches, mais vous donner vos préférences lorsque vous devenez Chunin. Aussi, sachez cela, on attendra aussi plus de qualités que les Chunins actuels. Ce que vous devez comprendre. C'est que ce programme est fait pour aider à Konoha, à redevenir aussi fort qu'avant l'attaque du Kyubi ou dépasser même l'époque de mes senseis. Tout cela s'est pour le bien de Konoha.

Il laissa tout le monde dans leurs réflexions pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bon, j'espère que ce résumé du nouveau programme ninja vous a éclairé un peu. L'un de mes shinobi vous passera une fiche montrant tout le programme exact.

Ainsi un shinobis ayant un grand paquet de document passa à travers la foule.

Le Sandaime laissant son shinobis distribuer le tout assez rapidement avant de finir son petit discours.

-Les Senseis seront Iruka Umino et Anko Mitarashi. Il se tourna vers deux personnes qui avaient des regards sadiques en regardants les enfants présents. Les jeunes poussins déglutirent face à leurs airs intenses. Ils feront appel à vos noms après mon annonce. Tout le monde regarda le Sandaime de manière confuse. Il allait dire quelque chose d'autre. Ils pensaient que c'était seulement l'inauguration du nouveau programme de l'académie. _Le Professeur_ sourit à leur confusion, mais il ajouta rapidement. Je vais être court. Je vais laisser ma place de Hokage. Tout le monde fut choqué. Il continua. J'ai déjà choisis mon successeur. Le choque s'agrandit. Mais cette personne continue à s'installer et je dois encore contacter le Damyio pour lui faire part de ma démission. Donc je vous le dis maintenant dans une semaine exactement, vous aurez un nouveau Hokage. À ce il laissa la place aux deux sensei qui commencèrent à appeler toutes les personnes de la classe.

Dix minutes plus tard une trentaine d'élèves entrèrent dans leur salle de classe pour commencer leur début de carrière d'étudiant pour devenir un fier ninja du village caché de la feuille, Konohagakure no Sato. Les parents sourirent une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux. Les shinobis présents partirent à leurs occupations.

Deux personnes y étaient restées. Ce furent Tsunade et Hiruzen. Les deux n'avaient qu'un sourire. Personne ne là peut-être remarqué, mais eux, ils l'ont vue. Quelque chose à changer. Naruto, a changé quelque chose. Ils ont constaté que les plantes, les fleurs et l'herbe s'illuminaient fortement en ce moment. Leur éclat présageait quelque chose à leurs goûts. Oui, quelque chose oublié depuis longtemps. C'est le début de la renaissance de Konoha. Le clan Senju renaît et avec ceci peut-être le retour de la volonté du feu. Ils savaient que la génération de Naruto sera celle qui déclenchera le renouveau. Et l'héritier de trois Hokage sera celui qui mènera cette file.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la classe, Naruto Senju Sarutobi assis aux côtés de l'héritier Uchiha regarda le ciel s'illuminer. Son sourire s'agrandit à cela. Il pensa à sa vie. Qui du jour au lendemain avait changer. Au début, il pensait qu'il allait être seul et détester, mais après son adoption dans le clan Sarutobi, tout avait changé. Il se sentait aimé pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Il pensait que sa sœur l'aimait, car elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais maintenant, il était confus à ce sujet. Il s'aura d'avantage lorsqu'elle serait de retour. Quoiqu'il arrive, il avait décidé qu'il fera tout pour apporter une révolution à Konoha. Il changera tout pour le bien du village. Sachant qu'il est l'héritier du Shodaime, Nindaime et du Yondaime Hokage, il avait un seul rêve en tête, devenir Hokage à son tour et apporter la gloire à Konoha. C'est pour cela qu'il protégera tout le monde, à commencer par ceux de sa génération et ses personnes précieuses. Son pouvoir protecteur se réveilla en lui, en accord.

Ainsi à ce moment un air de bonheur et de grande protection envahit la classe. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'héritier Senju. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent le blanc, ils pouvaient que respecter la présence euphorique du fils du Yondaime. Quelque chose en eux disait de faire confiance à l'avenir à cette personne. Qu'il les protégera tout le temps. Les Sensei souriaient à cela et pouvaient qu'avoir les mêmes réflexions. Ils étaient tombés dans une classe qui changera le monde à son noyau avec le meneur étant certainement Naruto.

Ce jour fut le début de l'histoire d'une légende. La légende d'un nouveau _Kami no Shinobi_. Naruto Senju Sarutobi, l'héritier des Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Voilà la fin pour le Chapitre 2. Les prochaines seront des chapitres bien plus longs. Je dirais que le Chapitre trois sera publié dans une ou deux semaines. Pour l'instant je me concentre sur cette fiction. Les autres suivrons mais j'ai plus d'inspiration dans celui-ci._

 _Le programme académique est certainement très lourd mais je trouve que cela convient aux jeunes pouces et cela leur permettrait de survivre à ce que j'ai en tête. Oui. Ce monde sera sanguinaire. Je vous le dis déjà qu'il y aura la mort de personnages qui sont bien connues. Ceci pour moi sera plus crédible que dans l'anime. Ou, quasiment tout le monde ( parmi les Konoha 12 ) survit._

 _J'ai dit qu'il n'aura pas de dénigrement mais à la vue du passage de Kushina, Je pense qu'il y aura un certain. Mais il sera limité._

 _Sinon Bye Bye._

 _Kazushi Uzumaki._

 **Kushina Uzumaki. Matriarche du clan Uzumaki.**

 **Ninjutsu : 5 Taijutsu : 4 Genjutsu : 3 Vitesse : 4 Force : 4 Endurance : 5 Intelligence : 4 Sceaux : 5 Total : 34/40**

 **Jiraya. Sage.**

 **Ninjutsu : 5 Taijutsu : 5 Genjutsu : 4 Vitesse : 4 Force : 4 Endurance : 4,5 Intelligence : 5 Sceaux : 5 Total : 36,5/40**

 **Fugaku Uchiha. Chef du clan Uchiha.**

 **Ninjutsu : 4 Taijutsu : 3,5 Genjutsu : 4,5 Vitesse : 3 Force : 3,5 Endurance : 3 Intelligence : 5 Sceaux : 4 Total : 30,5/40**

 **Mikoto Uchiha. Matriarche du clan Uchiha.**

 **Ninjutsu : 4,5 Taijutsu : 4 Genjutsu : 4 Vitesse : 4 Force : 3 Endurance : 3,5 Intelligence : 5 Sceaux : 3 Total : 31/40**

 **Hiashi Hyuga. Chef du clan Uchiha**

 **Ninjutsu : 3 Taijutsu : 5 Genjutsu : 2,5 Vitesse : 4 Force : 4 Endurance : 3 Intelligence : 5 Sceaux : 4 Total : 30/40**

 **Anko Mitarashi. Chunin Enseignante.**

 **Ninjutsu : 3 Taijutsu : 3,5 Genjutsu : 3 Vitesse : 3,5 Force : 3 Endurance : 3 Intelligence : 4 Sceaux : 3 Total : 26/40**

 **Iruka Umino. Chunin Enseignant.**

 **Ninjutsu : 3 Taijutsu : 4 Genjutsu : 3 Vitesse : 3 Force : 3,5 Endurance : 3 Intelligence : 5 Sceaux : 3 Total : 27,5/30**


End file.
